Embodiments herein generally relate to services that store and provide documents and other files, and more particularly, to a document service that provides a unique password specific to each user for secure files that are downloaded.
When a document is stored in a secure repository, only people or services with the appropriate access rights can read it or use it. But, if one of the authorized users downloads the document, it is often no longer secure. The embodiments described below address such situations to provide more security for the documents and to provide increased ease of use for the user by requiring them to know and learn less passwords.